The kings heir
by Ghel.Rangel
Summary: what happens when the Angel family intrudes in a wizarding war by the first time in eons
1. Chapter 1

Godric`s Hollow- 25 October 1981  
>James, Lily I came with a offer I need a heir and Harry your son it's perfect." Angelo said with hope "Angelo can have sons?" James asked<br>with concern " Actually I can't can I name he Crown Prince, Godson and he'll have marriage contract with the Greengrass, Black and Bones then the Angel family will have everyone under their power again I'm alive since my master Merlin he taught me everything he knew then Edward Bones, Apollo Black, Alexander Longbotton, Leonardo Peverell, Atom Greengrass, Hadrian Potter and I created the first Wizergamoot in 981 when was decided that because of magical power, knowledge and muggle world power I would be are world king I accepted turning my God brother Hadrian in Heir then Leonardo cursed me to see THE Dark Lord fall the first time this day approaches fast so I came" Angelo explained Lily seen the true said "yes give him the ring" "Thank you, the ring is special the unforgivables can't harm the king and his heir and that ring the heir ring will turn into the head ring when I die.  
>Here the contracts that I said before, Greengrass eldest daughter, Bones eldest daughter, Black most powerful daughter. The ring will explain everything to him I need to go, bye." Angelo said and leave 'now he is more protected then ever will be'.<p>

31 October 1981  
>'this is the house of brat that will defeat me a shack let me finish this'<br>"_BOMBARDA_" the door exploded and a reptilian man with red eyes entered "James where's the child".  
>The wizard in the house a black haired men of brown eyes, tall with a slight tan answered "Lilly take Harry and run- <em>'DIFINDO'<em>" the snake like man dodges the cutting curse aim and says _'AVADA KEDAVRA'_ the green light touches the black haired wizard and he falls dead the madman began to laugh and to the stairs saying/hissing "give me the baby and live mud blood hide and die coward lioness ...' Never snake' it's so girl fine then be it die ' _BOMBARDA_' move girl ' no' so die ' _AVADA KEDAVRA'_ just a nasty little baby defeat me never _'AVADA KEDAVRA'_ " the green light of the death curse hit the kid toddler and was rebounded by the ring shield striking the Dark Lord defeating him by the first time aiding Slytherin and Gaunt to his sub-houses.

Gringots 4 august 1991  
>Harry goes to the first teller bow and say "may you always flow and your enemies taste your blade, master goblin" he then deliver his letter "came with me my lord" said the goblin after some time walking they enter Ragnok's room there he bow and says "lord Ragnok, Lord Angel is here" the regal looking goblin "thank you, you may go" after he goes " I was waiting you first show me ring" is said "you can see the ring (nods) here (shows the ring)" "okay now on with the show first you need meet with the most Ancient and Most Noble Houses the Bones, Greengrass and Longbotton they will arrive shortly"<br>"My lords the noble houses arrived can they enter?" "yes they can"  
>"I Present you with Lord Nasser Greengrass his Wife Lady Helen Greengrass his eldest daughter heiress apparent Lady Daphne Greengrass and the youngest Lady Astoria Greengrass" 'Nasser has a tall, strong and build the deep blue eyes and black hair tanned skin, Helen is a little shorter than her husband has blonde hair and sea green eyes, Daphne has honey blond hair one eye of each color the right deep blue and the left sea green, Astoria has black hair and green eyes' "House Greengrass I present you Lord Hadrian James Potter Head of the Houses Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt, Angel" "okay who's next" "I present you with Lady Amelia Bones and her niece heiress apparent Lady Susan Bones" 'Amelia has red hair is stern and imposing, Susan has red hair and violet eyes. "I present you Lady Augusta Longbotton and her grandson the scion Longbotton Lord Neville Longbotton" ' Augusta is imposing woman with a vulture hat, Neville is shy and chubby with sand colored hair'<br>"now that is done with you have a marriage contact with Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones and 'I put the Tonks back in the black family so mote it be.' And Nymphadora Alba Tonks-Black what you say (look the girls)' yes ' done" "so when the contract is valid" I ask they look at me and say "when you consummate the marriage" "I'm eleven"


	2. Chalenge

Now to my challenge this is the begin now you must continue without change the begining


End file.
